Spells that should NOT be used on Snape At all Despite he's a prick
by ElMarquis
Summary: Hermione finds a book for Harry. Note this is effectively a spellbook for my stories.


Hermione walked over to Harry and dropped a heavy tome in his lap.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Read it Harry, maybe it'll help you win the tournament!" she replied, virtually bouncing in her seat.

Opening it, he ran through the first page slowly;

Explosive Spells:

Bombarda - Low powered Blasting Hex, capable of concentrated damage and flesh damage.  
Bombarda Maxima - High Powered Blasting Hex, capable of wide area damage, concussive force and flesh destruction.  
Confringo - Medium powered Blasting Hex, capable of concussive force and damage.  
Reducto - High powered Blasting Curse, capable of destructive force and flesh damage.  
Expulso - Low powered Exploding Charm, capable of concentrated low level damage and blunt trauma.  
Perierat - High powered Obliteration Curse, capable of concentrated flesh destruction.

Cutting Spells:

Minuo - Shield Cutting Curse, tears down Shield Charms.  
Diffindo - Medium powered Cutting Curse, capable of deep flesh wounds.  
Lamina - Creates invisible sword on your wand, allowing cutting and thrusting, more power needed for longer reach.  
Sectumsempra - Medium powered Dark Cutting Curse, capable of sword-like slashed in flesh and resistant to most healing.  
Adhaereat - High powered Dark Cutting Curse, capable of cutting through the body of a man.  
Linea Sectis - High powered Cutting Curse, sends out a ribbon curse capable of cutting multiple targets in half.

Light Combat spells:

Incarcerous - Rope binding spell, binds target in hemp rope  
Ferrum Incarcerous - Iron rope binding spell, binds target in metal ropes  
Petrificus Totalus - Body Binding spell, locks limbs straight and prevents movement  
Expelliarmus - Disarming Charm, removed items from hand of target  
Stupefy - Stunning spell, renders target unconscious, overpowering creates stunning-banishing spell

Misc. Grey and Dark Curses and Curses:

Contrarium - Reverse spell back into wand it is cast from.  
Fulmen - Bolt of Lightning from wand tip, very painful and powerful stunning spell.  
Somnia Terribilia - Nightmare curse, causes target to hallucinate a terrifying dream.

External Damage Curses:

Occulus Liquo - Eye liquefying curse, turns targets eyes into goo.  
Castrandi - Removes target's testicles  
Castrandi Ignis - Burns away target's testicles  
Castrandi Displodo - Explodes target's testicles  
Effodio - Gouging curse, gouges into target.  
Decollare - Head removal curse, cuts spine and arteries, removing head.  
Exintero - Dark Cutting curse, causes clean wound on torso, removing the intestines of the target.  
Percutio - Piercing Hex causing galleon sized incision capable of passing through the body of it's target.  
Sudis - Impales target on a wooden stake.  
Tridens - Trident curse, casts three-pronged piercing hex.

Internal Curses:

Depello Lactes - Dark Curse, forces the stomach of the target to be forced out of the mouth of the target.  
Fervo Sanguis - Blood Boiling Curse, causes blood to boil, extreme pain and death.  
Discutio - Bone Shattering Curse, causes painful and destructive broken bones.  
Ossum Reicio - Bone Exploding Curse, shatters bone and sends shards of bone outwards into the flesh.  
Offoco - Constricting Hex, causes strangling sensation followed by suffocation and death.

Magna Gravitas - High gravity curse, increases gravitational pull on target exponentially.

Fire Curses:

Incendio - Fire Charm, causes organics such as wood to burn, used to destroy wooden palisades and gates.  
Ignis Bellum - Fire Curse, causes wandpoint to emit flames until spell is cancelled, causes standard burns.  
Ater Ignis - Black Fire, known as Fiendfyre, form of soul magic, demonic flames consume all in it's path.  
Procella Ignis - Firestorm Curse, fire curse that feeds on ambient magic, causes conventional burns over a large area.  
Incendio Draconis - Dragon's Fire, fire curse emitting concentrated blue-white fire capable of incineration of flesh.  
Ignis Flagellum - Fire Whip, creates whip extending from wandpoint, capable of cutting through flesh or burning it.  
Ignis Integer - Purification Fire, restored landscape and cleanses land infected by Dark Magic.  
Sanguis Ignis - Bloodfire curse, causes fire to erupt in blood veins.  
Igne Graeco - Greek fire, early version of napalm created from quicklime.

Shields:

Protego - Standard shield which can deflect anything up to Stunning Spells.  
Protegat Corpus - Heavy shield which covers the body, anti-Dark magic and other spells.  
Protego Horribilis - Standard anti-Dark magic shield.  
Arma Sinister - Moderate shield on left arm, works against most magic but is draining.

Battle Magic:

Cataegis de sagittæ - Arrow Storm.  
Procella Glacius - Storm of ice shards.  
Arcticum Tempestate - Arctic Tempest, creates localised storm of ice shards, blizzards, freezing winds.  
Fervidus Fons - Boiling Fountain erupts from ground.  
Silva est de Terra - Roots burst from ground and attack target.  
Veneno Aeris - Poisened air causes poisonous gas to erupt around target.  
Syrtes - Creates area of quicksand.  
Tartarus - Extremely dangerous curse which opens up a portal swallowing the target and casting them into the void.  
Tenebro - Shrouds area in darkness uneffected by light spells or fire.

Greater Elemental Curses:

Ferrum Matara - Steel Lance, fires a physical spear of metal.  
Ignis Matara - Fire Lance, creates a concentrated jet of fire.  
Glaciem Matara - Ice Lance, fires a spear of ice.  
Tempestas Ignis - Fire Tempest, creates a violent storm of air and fire.  
Tempestas Aura - Air Tempest, creates a violent storm of air.  
Ventus Funis - Wind Rope, pulls target in.  
N-Verbal - Medusa curse, petrifies any who are looking in the direction of the spell.  
Fulmine Mortem - Lightning bolt which kills instantly.

Slowly, his eyes widened before he keeled over dead at the sheer awesomeness of the number of spells in the book.

Elsewhere, the homonunculus form of Voldemort collapsed as he choked on a lemon drop. His last act was to explode Peter Pettigrew.


End file.
